Moth Man
Hello me and my friend, Fred were in the forest and getting ready to find the myth the Moth man. It was Friday and Fred just took a shower and I grabbed my camera and Fred took his keys and yelled "Let's go Alex!" I jumped up and walked outside the door with Fred. We went into the Car but my camera was almost died so we went to a drug store to get some batteries. Fred was taking forever, I was in the car and I was watching him flirt with someone "C'mon dude we have a job to do" I say under my breathe. I slam my fist on the car horn and everyone around the car jumped, Fred face palm as he grabbed the bag with food and the batteries. "Really dude, can't I try to get laid before I die trying to find this insect man?" Fred said crossing his arms. I sorta giggle "Sorry I just wanna go do this" I explain as he rolls his eyes. He starts to drive off and we go to the forest, the sun starts to go down and Fred was getting tired "Hey, Alex can you drive I'm hella tired" Fred asked as I smiled and nodded. Fred pulled over and switched spots with and as soon as we were seated he had fall sleep. I started to drive and I found the spot me and Fred had agreed to stay to find the beast bug. I turn off the headlights and I turned on the camera, but when I started to move around in the car I heard something coming towards me and Fred. I Slowly made my way back to the front seat and I turned on the headlights but now I wish I didn't. What I saw wasn't what I've seen anywhere, this creature had a human like figure, it's skin was a dirty green and it had no eyes and a giant mouth with teeth coming out of it's jaws. It leaned near the car and it's hands were on the glass and it started to claw at the glass. Fred started to wake and he held his head and said "H-huh? where are we?" after he said that I covered his mouth, he looked at me and looked in front of him and his screamed into my hand. "I know...don't say anything" I whispered. The creature busted the glass and it got on us, and it grabbed Fred and threw him out of the car "Fred! No!" I screamed as I ran out of the Car but once I did I was kicked by the creature in the rips and I was thrown into a tree. "Alex! Help! it's coming back to me!" Fred yelled in fear as I couldn't get up and my eye's were growing heavy. I reached out for him but all I could hear was the crunching sound and bone cracking, I could also hear the voice of Fred and he was screaming in pain. I hear it coming closer to me. I opened my eyes slowly and it had dropped Fred right in front of me, before I heard some cars coming closer to us and then there were lights. After the beast ran away I blacked out. Thanks to me my good friend, Fred had died. I woke up in the hospital and I now never gonna mess with non normal creatures. That beast had killed my best friend. Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Original Story Category:Real Life